dirty thoughts
by emoyaoikid13
Summary: kakashi finds iruka doing naughty stuff in one of the bathroom stall's.


_**Dreaming**_

"ah!...aha!...kakashi...i-i can't..." iruka's body withering. "...iruka" butterfly kissing down iruka's legs, while his hands mess else where. "ka..iru.." kakashi swallows iruka's member into his mouth. "iruka-sensei!" a student calling out to him. "ah! huh? oh, um yes?" just relizing where he is. "did you need something migumi?" "i'm finished with the test. and so is everybody else. is something wrong sensei?" straching the back of his head giving her a weak smile. "everything is fine, no need to wo- ung!" his erection just now hitting him. "iruka-sensei!" rushing over to aid him. some students getting out there seats to see whats happening. iruka gets up, trying his best to cover his hard-on from the class. "i'll be back students. behave yoursevles." walks out the room, heading to the teachers bathroom.

Locking the bathroom door stall behide him, he sit's down on the toilet unzipping his pants reveling his member who is standing tall. "i can't believe i'm doing this..." placing his hand on his memeber, he begins stroking himself. not hearing the door open iruka continues his ritual. kakashi stands outside the bathroom stall inruka is in. "tsk tsk, such a naughty mind you have there iruka-sensei." iruka jumps at hearing kakashi outside the door. "kak-kakashi?!" quickly trying to put his memeber back inside his pants. kakashi, with his hands in his pockets he slides a botton up to max, making iruka jump with a moan ecasping. kakashi opens the door, closing it behide him. "you know what we do to naughty thoughts don't you?" squating down infront of iruka watching his body tremble. "kakashi please...not here..." "your the one who started it all with that mind of yours." reaching for iruka's pants, unzipping them. reveiling his memeber once again. "so what made you so hard? was you thinking of what happened this weekend?" iruka's memeber dripping with pre-cum. kakashi uses his index finger to swril his finger around the head. "lets head to a more privite place." picking iruka up bridle style, they go to an empty room.

kakashi puts iruka down, then takes a seat over at the desk. "take your pants off." iruka does as he says and they hit the floor along with his boxers. kakashi quickly grabs him, bending over his lap. he grabs a book a starts spanking him with it. "ah! ka-kashi?!"wencing everytime he spanks him. "aha! stop, that hurt! ah!" kakashi ignores his request to stop. tears forming in iruka's eyes. "kakashi, i'm sorry! just st-ah-op." "how can i stop when your loving it so much?" iruka's memeber over flowing with pre-cum, dripping onto his kakashi's pants leg. after spanking him a few more times he puts the book down. he examines iruka's bare-red ass, rubbing it gently it, he sticks a finger in feeling the toy still inside him. "it's good to know you still had it in." pulls his finger out. "you may push it out now." a smrik emerges behide his mask. "can't you just take it out?" not really wanting to push it out with kakashi watching. "push it out." iruka sighs and pushes it out. a blush forms on his cheecks. "why must you be so preverted?" the toy pops out, hitting the floor. "but you like it when i'm preverted like this." cupping his nballs in his hands, a moan slips out bewtween iruka's lips. "i don 't know if i can hold out much longer kakashi!" then suddenly iruka is bended over the desk with kakashi's memeber pressing up against him. "it won't be as much fun if you cum right now." kakashi brings his memeber out of it's hiding place and presses it against the opening of iruka's ass. "please kakashi...hurry..." kakashi pulls his mask down pulling iruka into a kisss. he slides in wasting no time. he fucks him until they both end up cuming right when the bell rings for school to let out.

walking outside. iruka lets out an irritated sigh. "really kakashi, you made me miss the rest of class." "then i guess you'll think twice before thinking dirty thoughts during school." "it's your fault for making me think that way." kakashi pulls out 'Make-out Paradise'. "it's mostly your fault for thinking things like that when your supposed to be teaching." iruka snatches his book from him and runs off. kakashi smiles at that the sight of irukawho is just a few feet away from him.

_**fin**_


End file.
